Sister Ships
by mypiratecat1
Summary: One Shot. Long drabble.  If a ship could think... the story of the Flying Dutchman in her own words.


_**Disclaimer:** Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colours of the Mouse..._

_**Author's note:** As all of my faithful readers know, Pirate Cat's universe finds a way to release Will early from the Dutchman to join the crew of the Pearl... This fic is just something a little bit different from me.. I noticed something as I saw AWE for the 10th time this week... and it is included in this drabble. Pirate Cat_

۞

I am quick in the water, I am of the water... I can fly in the water, and that is how I was christened... I am a ship of souls, the ferrier of those lost at sea.

I was built in Amsterdam in the 1600s... I served many years as a merchant vessel, transporting cargo from here to there. I was respectable. I was beautiful. I served.

I am a fluyt. I am not a galleon, nor a schooner. I am not a cutter nor a frigate. I am a fluyt. You will see no other like me built in any other place but Holland or Scandinavia. No other like me.

I sailed under an inexperienced captain, and we foundered in a storm off of the coast of Scotland. I fell further and further into the freezing depths, far beneath the surface of the stormy waves that I loved so dearly... I felt as though I was being torn from the arms of my lover, the waves. I wept for my crew... my crew that perished in the frigid waters of the Orkney Islands. I fell further and further...

... into the hands of Calypso. Into the hands of her lover, a fine and strong Scotsman named Davy Jones. He was a spirit... a dead pirate that loved Calypso so deeply, as I loved the waves... lovers...

For a decade, a short time in the lifetime of a ship, Captain Jones and I were honored to ferry the souls of those lost at sea. They were glad to see us, to be ferried by a beauty such as myself, to be guided by Captain Jones, a handsome rugged man even in death. He loved Calypso so much...

She was unfaithful in those ten years... she was not there when Captain Jones sought her out after those 10 years passed... she was not constant... she was changing ... she was the sea...

The heart of my captain was crushed... as was his humanity... as was his soul... as was his desire to perform the duty that he was assigned. He cut out his heart and cursed himself. He cursed me. He betrayed Calypso and she was bound in her bones, as my own bones were laid bare. Despair... I was feared, not loved... I was shamed. Like my captain, I became a monster. What became of my beauty?

The Grim Reaper was carved into the fine wood of my quarterdeck. Expressions of anger and rage overtook my triple guns. My sails were now of dark seaweed... my crew became a part of me... part of the crew, part of the ship... I cry bitter tears of saltwater...

Until now... what is happening? I have broken the surface in a Maelstrom. Captain Jones is dead! I have a new captain! A beautiful, handsome man, young and vital...

I have a new captain! I have pristine white sails! The barnacles are falling from me like they are falling from the bodies of my crew! I feel alive! I am alive!

And as I turn to face my new sister ship, The Black Pearl, the wind fills my white sails, and my lover, the waves...greeting me like open arms!

The carved Grim Reaper has fallen from the wood of my quarterdeck, replaced by a carving of the Rising Sun! Warm, proud and good. Like my new captain...warm, proud and good!

I feel that he will not be with me for long. My sister ship, The Black Pearl, whispers to me that her dark pirate captain, also beautiful and handsome, already has a plan for my new captain. He will find a way to free my new captain from me... my new captain will return me to my purpose, but will not stay... as it was intended...

I hope that it takes time... I hope... but I finally have hope where there was none...my white sails snap in the wind like whips...

But now... I have a job to do... I finally am charged with a mission for good... a mission for good! My sister ship beckons with her proud black sails! I answer her with my bow turning toward her... if we both could smile...My triple guns are no longer angry and full of rage... they are proud and fierce... proud and fierce...

We have an enemy ship...The Endeavor, I say to my dark sister ship, is _ours_... it is for the common good... The Endeavor... is _ours._

۞


End file.
